


eyes bright, uptight, just girls

by phoenixsigns



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-24 02:36:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18160358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixsigns/pseuds/phoenixsigns
Summary: Marcin has a secret.





	eyes bright, uptight, just girls

**Author's Note:**

> Euphoria please make a bet where Jankos has a put on a dress. Please.
> 
> Thanks to Kandiszucker for beta-ing and everyone who helped me finally get this thing finished.

Marcin has a secret.

After scrims, in the hours they have before dinner and whatever after-dinner activities GrabbZ has planned for them, Marcin sneaks off to his room and closes the door. From beneath his bed, he pulls out a large box, which used to hold a pair of knee-length boots, and lifts its contents out, gently placing each item on his bed one by one. Every item, that is, except for the last one. 

It’s a large mirror, which Marcin carefully picks up and sets on his desk, next to his PC and his phone. He gazes at himself in the mirror, at his pale skin and hair, his red lips, his slender features. Allows himself to admire the young man staring back at him.

There’s something missing, though. 

With another quick glance at his reflection, Marcin quickly strips off his jersey, then his pants and underwear. Usually, he would toss them without a care into the corner of the room, but not tonight. Tonight, he folds the clothes neatly and sets them at the edge of his bed. 

Marcin steps out of the last of his clothes and turns to his bed for the second item he needs. A pair of lacy black panties, stretched out innocently on the bed. He grabs them and slips them on carefully, relishing the way the fabric slides against his skin.

Next, he takes the black, thigh-high stockings that had been lying next to the panties and puts them on. He wiggles his toes inside one of the socks briefly, testing their resistance, before moving on to the garter belt. The lacy black band fits snugly against his hips as he fastens the suspenders to the tops of the stockings.

He does a quick turn in front of the mirror once he’s finished fastening the suspenders of the garter belt. The dark colour of the lingerie stands out against his creamy skin, black suspenders emphasizing the length of his legs. It’s perfect. 

Once he’s certain the garter and panties fit perfectly, he unfolds the largest piece of fabric in the box. In contrast to his black underclothes, it’s a pristine white dress, sleeveless and ending with a choker-like band at the neck, short and flowing at the base; it’s slightly transparent, so he can see the panties  and garters peeking out from underneath. It had cost him almost his entire paycheck for last month, but it was worth it.

Before he turns to the next thing in his box, Marcin takes the time to admire himself in the mirror. He’s not done quite yet, but it’s all starting to come together. A thrill runs up his back as he thinks of what’s to come.

Eventually, he pulls his gaze away from the mirror. Next are the shoes, a pair of shiny black heels that could probably take someone’s eyes out. Marcin slips them on and takes a few experimental steps. He still wobbles a bit when he tries to walk in them, but it’s a lot better than the first few times he’d tried. It’ll come with time, he tells himself. Time and experience.

He feels so much taller and more confident wearing the heels. Like a sexy Godzilla, squashing all who dare oppose him.

Finally, the  _ piece de resistance. _ Marcin picks up the small, unassuming bag and opens it before setting it next to the mirror on his desk. He retrieves a tube of lipstick from the bag, ‘ruby red’ emblazoned on the side of the tube, and slowly applies it to his bottom lip. The lipstick glides smoothly across his lips, accentuating its natural ruddiness with a brilliant shade of crimson. Marcin is almost lost in the splendor of the ritual of it all. 

He’s moving on to his upper lip when Luka walks into the room.

“Hey Marcin, can I ask you a-” Luka’s voice and footsteps both stop abruptly when he spots Marcin sitting there in front of his desk, wearing a sheer white dress and black panties and a garter belt and black stockings and black heels, carefully applying red lipstick. Marcin freezes, staring back at Luka, whose eyes are wide and his mouth half-open as he stares back.

“Oh,” Luka finally says, voice unusually soft and just a little unsteady. “Oh.” 

“Get the fuck out of here,” is the first thing that comes out of Marcin’s mouth when he’s finally able to talk. His eyes are locked with Luka’s, unable to look away lest Luka see that as his cue to strike with the devastating insult Marcin knows must be on the tip of his tongue. “Get out and don’t tell anyone you saw me like this.”

“Marcin, wai-”

“I said GET OUT.”

The intensity of Marcin’s voice surprises even himself. Luka freezes again, limbs locking into an unnaturally stiff pose. Marcin notices that he’s shaking a little. Was he that startled by Marcin’s words? Or worse, amused?

Then Marcin looks closer. Against the front of Luka’s jeans, there’s the slightest bump outwards. A faint blush is slowly spreading across Luka’s cheeks.

Luka isn’t startled or amused. He’s turned on.

Marcin gapes at him, deflating like a punctured balloon as the anger leaks out of him. “Dude, why the hell do you have a boner?”

Luka squeaks. “W-what kind of question is that? Why the hell are you wearing a dress?”

“None of your business,” Marcin snaps, glaring at Luka. Luka just blushes harder at that. Could he be…? “Not that you seem to mind it much.”

Luka shakes his head frantically. “No, I don-I’m not into that kind of stuff!” Despite his words, the bump in his jeans is slowly growing larger.

Marcin stands up, setting the tube of lipstick he was holding onto the desk. “Yeah, right. You like the way I look like this, don’t you?” Boldly, he takes a step toward Luka, then another, heels clicking against the floor. In these shoes he practically towers over Luka. “You think I look good like this, don’t you?”

“N-no…” Luka is bright red by now. He backs away from Marcin as he approaches, back quickly hitting the wall. “S-stay away from me!”

“Why should I? Because you find me hot? Because if I come too close you’ll want to touch me? Kiss me?” Marcin bends down and leans in close to Luka’s ear, hot breath fluttering against his burning skin. “Maybe even fuck me?”

Luka lets out a tiny moan, right against Marcin’s cheek. Marcin hears the noise and grins. He feels like he’s been possessed by a demon, because all of a sudden he wants nothing more than to tease and taunt Luka until he explodes.

“I’m right, aren’t I? C’mon, you can tell me.” He moves even closer to Luka, pressing his lips against the crook of his neck. He can feel Luka’s pulse hammering away a mile a minute as he shudders and lets out another moan. When Marcin pulls back, there’s a perfect lipstick mark on Luka’s skin.

“Marcin…” Luka murmurs weakly. When Marcin looks at his face, he’s gazing at Marcin in awe, eyes hazy with some unnameable emotion. “I-I want you.”

“To what?” Marcin presses.

“To...To touch me more.”

“Touch you?” Marcin asks, feigning innocence. “What, like this?” He runs his hands over Luka’s shoulders. Luka bites his lip at the contact, but shakes his head.

“No...Touch me somewhere else. Down here…” He takes one of Marcin’s hands. Marcin lets him guide it down, down, until it’s cupped against the tent in his pants, which is much bigger than it was before. Marcin can feel the weight of his straining erection against the denim, warm and hot. 

For a moment, he wonders what he’s doing here. He’s never had sexual thoughts about men ever before in his life, and yet here he is, having goaded his very male AD Carry into confessing that he wants Marcin to have sex with him.

But the look in Luka’s eyes...It’s not just lust. There’s something else in there, something wild and restless. And it intrigues Marcin. He wants to know what it means, that Luka saw Marcin wearing this outfit and got that look in his eyes.

Marcin squeezes the clothed bulge in his hand carefully, experimentally. Luka’s eyes flutter close and his breathing picks up. “Fuuuuuck,” he sighs out on an exhale. “Marcin…”

Marcin runs a thumb over the bulge and Luka makes another delightful little noise. “Marcin, please don’t tease me like this…”

Marcin pulls back his hand, which makes Luka’s eyes snap open and look at him in disappointment and panic. “Then strip and let me touch you for real,” Marcin says, and Luka relaxes instantly, mouth curving up into something resembling the smirk he wears so often.

Luka shoves down his jeans and kicks them into the corner of Marcin’s room unceremoniously before doing the same to his underwear. When he’s done, he stands there half-naked, his cock rock hard and already starting to leak from the tip. It’s bigger than what Marcin had been expecting, so maybe he’s a grower. 

Luka looks at Marcin hungrily, eyes wandering up and down his chest and legs. A part of Marcin still feels exposed and ashamed from all the attention, but the other part of him glories in it, basks in the way Luka can’t take his eyes off him. The second part must be in charge of his dick, because he’s starting to get hard from Luka’s gaze alone. 

Well, Luka’s gaze and his naked body, which is practically flaunting itself in front of Marcin. How had Marcin never noticed how muscular Luka was? Or how very lickable he looked?

Before he can have any second thoughts, Marcin walks back up to Luka, noticing the way he perks up at every click of his heels as he walks, and kneels down.

Luka’s breath catches in his throat. “Marcin?” he squeaks, voice shot through with surprise and arousal. 

Marcin just lifts a finger to his mouth with a sly grin before leaning in to take the tip of Luka’s cock into his mouth. He can only imagine what he looks like right now, bright red mouth stretched over the head of Luka’s dick like a porn star.

Despite Marcin’s signal to stay quiet, Luka lets out a startled moan of Marcin’s name as soon as he gets his lips around him. Marcin can feel the vibrations from the moan moving through his body, causing his tip to shudder gently in his mouth. He immediately pulls off. “No talking, there could be people nearby,” he hisses sternly at a wide-eyed Luka, who nods back obediently, before going back down.

Luka tastes...interesting. The precum that he licks off his tip is very bitter, which from what he’s heard about blowjobs means Luka hasn’t been eating pineapple lately. It’s not tasty, by any means, but Marcin doesn’t want to stop licking at it because it makes Luka whimper and shiver so beautifully.

Once Marcin’s exhausted the supply of precum from Luka’s tip, he decides to try and take more of Luka into his mouth. When the first few inches go in without a hitch, he becomes bold and tries to deepthroat Luka, only to choke right away. Luka helps him off his erection, asking him if he’s okay, but Marcin pushes his hands away and stubbornly goes back down. This time he doesn’t choke, and he makes sure it stays that way as he sucks and bobs his head along the top of Luka’s cock, wrapping a hand around the base to provide extra stimulation. From the bitten off sounds coming from Luka’s mouth and the way his body shakes, he certainly seems to like it.

Eventually, Luka is tugging Marcin’s hair, making urgent little noises that must mean he’s close.

Marcin decides that this would be a great time to try and deepthroat Luka again, and by some miracle he manages to get three quarters of the way down without choking. 

As his throat muscles contract around Luka’s cock, buried so deep inside of him, Luka shudders and comes with a moan that he doesn’t bother to muffle. The sudden feeling of liquid gushing down his throat kicks up Marcin’s gag reflex, and he quickly pulls off Luka before he throws up. Cum ends up both dribbling out of his mouth and getting all over his face, as the last few ropes of cum fly out of Luka’s cock when he’s out of Marcin’s mouth. Marcin leans on his elbows as he coughs the last of the cum out.

“Shiiiiit,” Luka says as Marcin collects himself, letting out a noisy breath. “That was…”

“Amazing, I hope,” Marcin growls hoarsely from where he’s still half-lying on the floor. His throat is wrecked, as could probably be expected from someone who tried deepthroating during their first blowjob. 

“Of course,” Luka says, stumbling over to grab his underwear and pants and putting them back on. Marcin can’t help but notices the lipstick marks that are still visible all over his flaccid member. “That was fucking amazing.”

“Good.” Marcin is suddenly acutely aware of his own erection, which had been sorely neglected while he’d been sucking Luka off. It strains against both the panties and the dress, threatening to rip the lacy fabric of the panties entirely. He sprawls out onto his back, spreading his legs to relieve the pressure somewhat. “Speaking of things that are or would be fucking amazing…A little help down here?”

Luka glances down, eyes widening as he notices Marcin’s position on the floor. “Oh?... _ Oh. _ ”

“Yeah, you were looking at it plenty before, now help me out before I explode out of this thing and destroy my outfit.”

Luka practically runs over to Marcin, kneeling worshipfully before him. His eyes gaze at Marcin’s panties and stockings wonderingly. “If only I could get it up again sooner…”

“Or what, you’d fuck me?” Marcin grunts. Luka blinks at him before letting out a soft laugh.

“Nah,” he says, punctuating the word with an emphatic shake of the head. “I’d want you to fuck me. Or me to ride you, either one works.” 

As Marcin gapes at the words that had casually fallen from his mouth, Luka gives him an impish grin and slides his hand up Marcin’s thigh, rubbing against one of the suspenders of the garter as he slips his hand into the panties. 

Luka moves his hand deftly, despite the somewhat awkward angle thanks to the panties Marcin is still wearing. Marcin is so sensitive by the previous lack of stimulation that his body is wracked with pleasure with every touch, and he often forgets to quiet down his moans. Eventually, Luka presses his mouth to his, and they make out as Luka jerks him off.

By the time Marcin is spilling into Luka’s hand and all over his panties and dress, the lower half of Luka’s face is covered in lipstick marks.


End file.
